To save a life
by RedSnowQueen
Summary: Kristen Gregory goes out of her way for someone in need. One-shot


**A/U Clique  
Disclaimer: I got this idea from a dream I had last night. Kristen and the other mentioned characters are not mine.**

Kristen Gregory sighed wearily as she walked into OCD. She had had a rough day at work and she wanted to go speak to some of her old teachers before heading home. Ever since graduating from the most elite school in Westchester, Kristen had had a hard time maintaining a friendship with The Pretty Committee. Everyone had gone their separate ways.

Massie had gone off to Stanford to study being a lawyer. Kristen always knew that the alpha was a good arguer and wasn't surprised when Massie announced her plans for her future.

Alicia went on to be a dance instructor somewhere in New York City and was engaged to Josh Hotz. Again, Kristen was not surprised.

Dylan went on to take over her mom's talk show and had lost a good amount of weight. She was also very successful in her career.

And Claire was happily married to Cam with a little girl on the way. Claire decided to be a stay at home mom and she was happy with it.

But Kristen, she still had no idea what she was going to do with her life. All she did for now was work as a part time tutor for students who had problems with school work. She was happy with what she was doing, but Kristen wanted so much more than what life was giving her right now.

Kristen wanted to be a psychologist. She wanted to be able to help people overcome problems that they had. She had always been a good listener and problem solver.

Walking into her old school, Kristen started walking around while students hurried up to get out of school for the rest of the day.

The young adult stopped in her tracks when she noticed a lone girl in the bathroom doorway, staring at herself in the mirror. The young girl looked unhappy about what she was looking at in the mirror and Kristen felt her heart break when the girl lifted her shirt to look at the skin and bones that were hidden underneath.

"What's the point? Nobody will ever like me anyways." Kristen heard the girl say.

Kristens' mind flashed back to eighth grade when her friend Dylan had gone through the exact same phase. Somehow, Kristen had been able to talk Dylan out of ending her life and got her back on track.

Before Kristen knew it, she was heading over to the bathroom and she stood in the doorway.

"See anything you like?" Kristen asked the girl, referring to her reflection.

"No. I don't like anything that I see." The girl muttered, not acknowledging who Kristen was.

The girl came out of her trance and looked up to see who was talking to her. Her eyes looked like they would bulge out of her hollow face and Kristen winced inwardly at the skeleton like girl standing in front of her. She needed serious help.

"You know when I was your age; I had a friend going through the same thing as you. She was really self conscious about her weight because she thought no one would like her if she was fat." Kristen started off.

"But it's true! You see all the girls my age and they're super skinny." The girl argued.

"No, it's not. Come here, I want to show you something." Kristen motioned for the girl to stand in front of her and she positioned the girl in front of her, facing the mirror.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jade Simmons." She introduced.

"Well Jade Simmons, do you know what I see in that mirror?" Kristen asked.

Jade shook her head.

"Well, I'll tell you. I see a young girl who has a kind heart, who's smart and talented. I also see a girl who would do anything to stay alive so that she may fulfill the dreams that she's wanted to go after since she was just a young child." Kristen explained.

It was one of her many hobbies to study people and figure them out in a manner of minutes. She had read books on how to profile people and she figured that she nailed this girl on the head with what she had.

Jade let tears run down her hollow face as she looked in the mirror at herself.

"But, nobody wants that. Everybody cares about looks and I want them to notice me." Jade whispered.

Kristen gave another weary sigh. This girl was just like Dylan.

"You know what Jade? People today forget what true beauty is all about. Beauty is found in the girl who believes in the power of her divinity. Divinity is the qualities that God gave you. You don't need to have the perfect figure or the best boyfriend. You just need to be you and not let anyone else tell you otherwise." Kristen spoke softly as she held the fragile girl close to her.

Jade broke down in tears and she hugged Kristen tightly.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you so much. I've been praying that someone could help me find my way back to where I needed to be." Jade cried.

"You shouldn't care what others think about you. You should only care about what God gave you. Now Jade, look in the mirror and repeat after me: I am a child of God and he loves me." Kristen directed.

Jade hesitantly looked at her reflection and for a moment, she saw a glimmer of hope in her own green eyes.

"I…I am a child of God…and… and he…loves me." Jade spoke through her sobs.

At that moment, Kristen knew that she had saved a life. She had saved a girl from thinking unkind thoughts about her body. She had saved a girl from ending her life.

"Good, now say it again, and this time…say it like you know it to be true." Kristen again repeated.

Jade looked in the mirror again and this time, a small smile graced her face as she repeated those words. Her smile got bigger the more she said it and her face beamed with happiness. She knew. Jade knew that she was what Kristen told her she was. Jade remembered the happy moments in her life and the moments were sweet.

The thirteen year old girl turned back to Kristen and without warning, she wrapped her thin arms around Kristens' middle section in a hug.

"Thank you. Oh thank you so much." She cried in Kristens' shirt.

Kristen herself felt tears of happiness swell in her eyes and she had to swallow hard to get rid of the lump in her throat. There was no point in seeing her old teachers now. Kristen still had some work to do with this young girl.

"What's your name?" Jade asked.

"Kristen Gregory. I use to go to this school a long time ago." She replied.

"Oh, that's why you looked familiar. You were the valedictorian in 2009." Jade responded.

"Yeah, that's me. So Jade, can I offer you a ride home? I know you don't know me very well, but I think you know that you can trust me." Kristen offered.

Smiling and nodding her head, both the young ladies left the bathroom and Jade picked up her stuff. They soon headed into the parking lot and Kristen drove to Jade's home; where she was given directions.

On the ride there, Jade opened up to Kristen and told her about all her problems. Kristen listened intently; careful not to miss out on anything. And of course, Kristen gave the young girl some simple advice.

Coming up to Jade's home, Kristen grabbed her arm before the girl could make a move.

"Listen Jade, you need to talk to your parents about this okay? I know a lot of girls your age hate talking to moms and dads but trust me; parents are always going to be there for you. They should be your foundation in life. Don't push them away." Kristen advised.

"Won't they be mad?" Jade worried.

Kristen shook her head. "If anything, they'll be concerned and they'll do their best to help you out."

Smiling, Jade got out of the car and waved good bye to Kristen. After she disappeared, Kristen felt herself smile. She had saved a life. How many people did she know go out of their way to help someone in need? Not too many. Kristen has always been able to have the spirit of discernment in her. She can always tell when people are down and need help.

Kristen had saved a life that day, and it was all because of a simple conversation.

**Moral to the story: You never know if someone is having a bad day. Go out of your way for someone in need, you may just save their life.**


End file.
